


Jared Padalecki and the No Good, Very Bad Day

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a bad day. Jensen knows how to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared Padalecki and the No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a hugging day meme.

Jensen was staring at the stain on Jared's shirt. At least Jared was sure he must be – he didn't actually dare look at Jensen to check. And of course Jensen didn't say anything, he was far too polite for that. Jensen worked a floor above Jared for the IT department, usually sat with Jared in the cafeteria, and had an adorable freckle problem, especially in summer.

They didn't normally ride in the elevator together but today Jared's car had broken down, the bus had been late, and Jared's company ID had refused to let him clock in, which was why they'd called Jensen down in the first place.

And now Jensen was staring and probably thinking that Jared was too dumb to dress properly or unable to do his laundry.

He cleared his throat. "There was this kid on the bus. She was playing with her drinking bottle."

Jensen made a sympathetic noise.

"It was red and fruity," Jared said.

"You wanna borrow –"

"Nah, I got a spare shirt in my office."

The elevator announced its arrival on Jared's floor with a ping. The doors slid open about a quarter of the way with a screeching noise, then got stuck and slid closed again.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jared shouted, stabbing furiously at the buttons. "They said they'd repaired it."

"Leave it." Jensen's hand was gentle around his wrist. "I'll call maintenance later."

On Jensen's floor, the elevator opened without a problem and they both stepped out. Even if getting to your floor might work on a second try, the stairs were a safer bet.

"Jared," Jensen said before Jared could open the adjacent door to the staircase, making him pause.

"Yeah?"

Jensen seemed to hesitate for a second, then stepped in and engulfed Jared in a hug. No half-assed one-armed shoulder clap like most of his other colleagues did, either. Sure, Jared sometimes hugged the girls in his department but they usually folded themselves into _his_ arms, not the other way around.

Jensen's hug was full-bodied and warm and strong, and his hands rubbed over Jared's back. Jared closed his eyes for a moment just to soak it up.

There was a touch of pink on Jensen's cheeks when he pulled back, almost like he felt embarrassed that he'd just done that. Jared felt a million times better than he had a minute ago. "Sorry if I – You just seemed like you needed one today. So, um." He coughed. "See you at lunch, right?"

"Right," Jared said, then watched Jensen leave for his office and tried to convince himself that having warm and fuzzy feelings were no suitable description for a man his size and age.

***

He saw Jensen again twenty minutes later when Jared's computer screen flickered and died and could not be convince to turn back on. Jared stood by nervously while Jensen installed a new one, half crawling around under the desk to connect all the cables.

"All right," Jensen proclaimed when he'd checked everything twice. He'd even gotten Jared a screen that was four inches bigger, so Jared didn't have to squint so much anymore. "You should be all set." And then, probably because Jared looked like a mixture of grateful and miserable, he hugged Jared again. It was even better than the first time.

"What happened to putting on a new shirt?" Jensen said as he packed up the broken screen – apparently a very busying task.

Jared plucked at his old, still stained one. "Can't find it. I probably took it home for washing some day and never brought it back."

Jensen looked up. "Let me get you one of mine. Although it might strain a bit over your ginormous chest." He smiled, and Jared thought that the day might turn out not so bad, after all.

***

Jensen's shirt was indeed a bit tight and smelled of him. It practically felt like a hug all on its own.

***

Jared had always been a fast learner. And once he'd learned how to make Jensen give him some affection, he wasn't above using manipulation to get it.

"Pizza was out," he said at lunch, looking mournfully at his sandwich and fries, then at Jensen until Jensen gave in.

"You're really having a very bad day, aren't you?" Jensen muttered into Jared's shoulder.

Jared nodded gravely and held on a moment longer than necessary to their coworkers' bemused snickering.

Loudly announcing how he'd forgotten to get dessert even got him a bite of Jensen's cheesecake, so Jared counted lunch as a win.

***

Early evening found Jared still at his desk, buried in the last few pages of a mountain of paperwork he had to finish before Monday. Most of the floor was dark and quiet, people having gone home long ago. Jared started when Jensen knocked on the wood of his open doorway, leaning against it. Only Jared's desk lamp was on and Jensen looked dark and gorgeous in the faint sheen that made it to the door.

"Hey." Jared supported one elbow on the desk and ran that hand through his hair. "How did you know I was still here?"

"IT guy here, remember? I saw you hadn't clocked out yet." Jensen stepped into the room to stand before the desk. "So, long day, huh?"

"The worst," Jared groaned, and Jensen was right beside him in an instant, tugging him out of his chair.

"This is okay, right?" Jensen asked, as if he hadn't been doing it all day, and when Jared nodded Jensen hugged him harder than he had so far.

"I've been kind of taking advantage of you," Jensen confessed.

"Hm?" Jared hummed against Jensen's hair.

"You were about the tenth person who had problems clocking in this morning, Chris called in sick so I had to take over some of his work, too, and the chicken at lunch was disgusting." Now that he thought about it, Jensen had ended up stealing an unusual mount of Jared's fries. "And I just spent way too much time on a way too short ladder installing a new video projector over my head in the conference room. I really needed a hug or two to get through this shitty day." Jensen buried his face in Jared's neck, and Jared felt it heat up against his skin. "And I knew you wouldn't mind."

Jared held him a bit tighter. "I don't." Not when it was Jensen. "Hey, what do you say we go out later, end the day a little better than it's started?"

Jensen pulled back, still flushed but beaming so hard that Jared found it impossible not to smile back. "I'd love to."

"I'll be done in about five minutes. We can meet up at around eight?" Reluctantly, Jared extracted himself to turn back to his files. At least he had something to look forward to now.

"Actually," Jensen said, "can you pick me up? I don't have a car."

Oh well. They'd work something out.

 

The End.


End file.
